O fruto
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Novo Grande Mestre do Santuário, Aioros dá de presente a Seiya um misterioso fruto. Contudo, o agrado tornou-se um pesadelo tão grande que até mesmo Shun o abandonou.


**_Notas:_ **Fanfic comemorativa do Natal de 2019.

* * *

**O fruto**

* * *

Ele parecia ser um homem nobre e calmo, era o que Seiya pensava. Foi a impressão que restou, depois de visitá-lo no hospital e de ter uma agradável e educada conversa com Aioros de Sagitário, que, apesar de ter sido dado como morto, na realidade, tinha permanecido em estado de coma em um hospital da Fundação Grado, em segredo. Quando ele acordou, vinte anos depois, todos ficaram surpresos. Sua recuperação na mansão Kido foi consideravelmente rápida por conta de seu forte cosmos e da companhia de Saori. Seiya, que andava bastante ocupado cuidando dos problemas do Santuário, gastava todo o tempo livre para ir visitar a irmã em Rodorio e nem pensava em viajar para o Japão, por ora.

Agora, o posto de Grande Mestre voltava a ser de Aioros por direito, enquanto que a armadura de Sagitário já havia aceitado Seiya como seu mestre há alguns anos. O Santuário inteiro pedia desculpas e glorificava um dos maiores cavaleiros de seu tempo, prestes a retornar ao seu devido posto. Aioros reapareceu sorridente, como se nunca tivesse sido desprezado por aquelas pessoas. O manto de Grande Mestre combinava com sua imagem, de um homem gentil e sábio. A única coisa estranha durante a cerimônia era aquele fruto do tamanho de um coco em sua mão direita, atraindo olhares curiosos. Ao passar pelo tapete central na direção do trono, Aioros entregou-o para Seiya, alargando o sorriso.

"É um presente para o meu sucessor, Seiya de Sagitário. É um fruto exótico, com propriedades medicinais."

"Ah… Obrigado."

Não era exatamente o melhor momento para o Grande Mestre dar um presente ao seu sucessor. Mas Seiya não contestaria e nem recusaria um presente do lendário cavaleiro, que protegera Athena ainda bebê. Aioros prosseguiu até o trono e fez um apropriado discurso, reafirmando sua lealdade e determinação para proteger o Santuário e lutar pela paz na Terra. Foi muito bem aceito pelos cavaleiros e servos presentes.

Ao final da cerimônia, todos se viram livres para retornar aos seus postos. Descendo as escadas com seus amigos, Seiya não conseguia parar de pensar no significado daquele estranho presente. Shiryu comentou:

"Eu já vi esse fruto na China. Se for o que estou pensando, tem mesmo propriedades medicinais, mas não o vejo sendo usado como alimento casual."

"Acho muito amável ele dar um presente ao sucessor durante a cerimônia, por mais estranho que pareça", comentou Shun. "Acho que é um sinal de apreço, Seiya."

"Foi estranho demais, Shun", respondeu Hyoga. "Tava todo mundo olhando pra esse coco em vez de prestar atenção no Aioros. Sei lá, ele devia pensar mais na imagem que quer transmitir para as pessoas ali do que se preocupar com presentes, sobretudo um tão esquisito."

"Estou curioso", disse Seiya, olhando para aquela bola verde, meio amarelada, que tinha o peso de um melão. "Vou tentar experimentar quando chegar em Sagitário. Vocês querem ver?"

Shiryu recusou, pois já estava atrasado para treinar Kiki. Hyoga e Shun decidiram acompanhá-lo, já que iriam permanecer nas Doze Casas. Foram para Sagitário, e Seiya colocou a estranha fruta sobre um prato.

"Que pessoa curiosa é Aioros", comentou Shun, enquanto olhava o fruto de todos os ângulos. "Conversei um pouco com ele no Japão, e ele me disse que sempre amou muito o Santuário de Athena e que até sente saudades da época do treinamento. Eu sinto saudades do meu mestre e de poder estar com June todos os dias, mas não sei se sinto saudades do treino em si."

"Saudades de quando terminávamos o dia completamente quebrados, depois de passar por um treino infernal? Não, não tenho saudades disso", respondeu Seiya, pegando uma faca. "Não sei como foi o treino dele, mas o da Marin, definitivamente, não deixa saudades. Agora vejamos esse fruto esquisito."

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se ao fruto. Seiya posicionou a faca cuidadosamente sobre o topo dele, esperando encontrar uma polpa com bastante líquido, como uma melancia ou um melão. Em vez disso, viu uma polpa carnuda, de cor verde claro. E, imediatamente, sentiu um fedor indescritível empestear a cozinha inteira. Hyoga e Shun afastaram-se pelo menos um metro do fruto, e Hyoga foi o primeiro a comentar:

"Ao que parece, esse fruto é bem maciço por dentro. Deve ser difícil de comer. Seiya, preciso voltar pra minha casa agora, te vejo mais tarde!"

E, sem esperar uma resposta, retirou-se. Shun ainda permaneceu mais um tempo por solidariedade ou educação:

"Que fruto mais curioso, Seiya! Depois você me conta como é que ele pode ajudar na sua saúde!"

"Você vai me abandonar também, Shun? Você é meu amigo e devia me ajudar a passar por esse momento!"

"Bem… Foi você que ganhou esse fruto, então…"

"Você vai ficar aqui! E vai testar esse negócio estranho, porque foi um presente do Grande Mestre! Deveria se sentir honrado!"

"Eu estou honrado… por conhecer um fruto que não conhecia! Foi uma experiência bem… interessante. Ah… eu preciso ir ao banheiro! E… Ah, sim, eu vou montar guarda na frente da sua casa enquanto você aproveita esse momento com o presente do Aioros!"

E Shun também o abandonou. Quando o mais gentil e companheiro dos amigos o abandonava, era porque a situação não era mesmo boa. Seiya ficou olhando horrorizado para aquele negócio fedorento, que mais parecia um presente de Hades do que de um amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, como sucessor de Aioros, não podia simplesmente jogar aquela bolota fora sem ao menos experimentá-la.

Mas experimentar aquilo era uma loucura. Quem era o louco que deliberadamente cheiraria o peido de outra pessoa? Seiya decidiu que mentiria para Aioros e simplesmente jogaria aquela coisa fora. Se aquilo fosse um presente de um de seus amigos, com certeza saberia que se tratava de uma brincadeira.

Enfiou a fruta num saco plástico, fechou-o com um nó e saiu para procurar uma lata de lixo - fora de sua casa, lógico.

* * *

Um a um, todos os cavaleiros estavam fazendo visitas individuais ao Grande Mestre para parabenizá-lo pelo cargo. Seiya sabia que precisava fazer o mesmo e agradecer pelo fruto, mas como fazer para sua mentira a respeito dele não ser descoberta? Bem, teria de dar um jeito. Diria apenas que adorou o presente, e tudo ficaria bem.

Foi até a sala do Grande Mestre e foi recebido com o sorriso amigável de Aioros.

"Ora, se não é o meu sucessor. Eu estava esperando a sua visita!"

"Desculpe pela demora, Grande Mestre. Mas enfim vim para dizer meus parabéns pelo cargo. É muito bom conhecer o antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário que sacrificou a própria vida para salvar a deusa Athena ainda bebê."

"Ah, sim… Ela era uma bebê adorável. Eu adorava vir brincar com ela. E agora estou contente por poder passar todos os dias perto dela."

"Fico feliz pelo senhor."

"E me diga, você experimentou aquele fruto que te dei? Dizem que é ótimo para dores musculares. Imagino que possa ser útil em seus treinos."

"Ah, sim! Eu experimentei um pedacinho do miolo, e acho que ajudou nas dores do treino!"

"Hum… E o sabor? Não era uma delícia?"

Por que ele tinha que perguntar do sabor? Seiya não fazia a menor ideia de qual era o sabor daquela coisa fedida! Provavelmente o sabor era igual àquele terrível fedor!

"Ah… sim! Era… uma fruta bem aromática!"

"Hum… eu temo ter apanhado aquele fruto verde demais. Não estava verde demais, estava?"

Por que continuar falando do fruto? Por quê?!

"Ah… Eu não sei como ele é madura ou verde, porque é a primeira vez que o como, mas adorei!"

"Adorou? Que estranho… O sabor dele deveria ser mais para o amargo. Então eu suponho que você goste de alimentos amargos, como escarola, jiló e coisas do tipo. Estou errado, Seiya?"

Aquela porcaria era amarga? Ainda bem que ele não tinha experimentado!

"Sim! Eu amo comida amarga. Sim, escarola é minha verdura favorita, e eu adoro jiló."

"Hum… Bom saber isso. Porque eu quero convidar o meu sucessor para um jantar na semana que vem, e eu espero agradá-lo! Escarola e jiló, hum? Vou mandar preparar bastante para você."

Aquilo estava piorando a cada segundo que se passava. Seiya tentou salvar o jantar, acrescentando.

"Mas minha comida favorita é hamburguer. Eu amo hamburguer!"

"Sei… então posso mandar fazer um hamburguer com escarola e jiló. Uma combinação perfeita…"

"Ahn… eu prefiro esses três separados… para sentir o sabor de cada um separado!"

"Certo… Espero que você não esteja dizendo isso porque não experimentou o fruto, e que na verdade odeia coisas amargas."

"Não, eu amo coisas amargas!"

"Muito bem! Pra dizer a verdade, eu odeio coisas amargas! Mas teremos um jantar tal como você gosta! Eu adoraria conhecer melhor o meu sucessor, afinal."

De que forma Seiya podia ter uma boa relação com Aioros se já começavam logo com um fruto fedorento e um jantar com comidas que ele odiava? Seiya pensou em dizer a verdade, mas todos pensariam que ele estava fazendo pouco caso do novo Grande Mestre. Decidiu não fazer nada. Acabou saindo do salão com um enorme peso na consciência.

* * *

"Ele é uma pessoa bem legal", comentou Shun, sobre Aioros. "Ontem, enquanto eu treinava, ele apareceu e me convidou para ser o parceiro de treino dele. E bem, ele me deu ótimas dicas para eu melhorar o modo como manipulo a corrente de ar. Você precisa treinar com ele um dia, Seiya, Aioros é um gênio para luta."

"Não me fale dele", respondeu Seiya levando as mãos à cabeça. "Eu tive que mentir e no final ele vai fazer um jantar com jiló e escarola! E eu odeio coisas amargas!"

"Por que não diz a verdade para ele? Ele é legal, acho que não vai se ofender… Até porque o cheiro daquilo era… bem, não era para todos. Talvez ele só estava zoando com a sua cara."

"Hum… quanto a isso… Ontem, no treino, ele passou um tempão falando sobre como aquele fruto fazia bem para a saúde e era difícil de encontrar. Ele até me ensinou como preparar uma solução com ele para tratar dores nas articulações… Algo me diz que o presente foi sincero."

"Entendi… Parece mesmo algo sério."

"É por isso que não posso falar a verdade. O pior é que ele parece sentir que precisa se dar bem comigo porque eu sou o sucessor dele."

"Ora, você também pensa assim, não é?"

"Ele sempre foi como um modelo de cavaleiro perfeito para nós. Eu não quero desapontá-lo, nem mostrar que não ligo para ele."

"Sei… Entendo que você não queira dizer algo que ele não espera."

"Sabe, eu vou tirar isso da cabeça. Depois do jantar, tudo vai continuar normal. Vamos treinar, Shun!"

"Sim!"

Era isso, não devia se preocupar tanto. Afinal, depois de um tempo, a história do fruto e das preferências gastronômicas de Seiya desaparecia, e ele continuaria tendo uma relação sem conflitos com Aioros. Bastava seguir com a vida, certo? Tirou a questão da cabeça e treinou com Shun, que, de fato, parecia ter melhorado no manuseio da corrente de ar.

Treinar era uma ótima forma de tirar os problemas da mente, pois era preciso concentrar-se, principalmente quando o parceiro de treino era de alto nível. Shun não tinha malícia quando lutava, mas era inteligente e criativo, o que exigia de Seiya um esforço enorme nas disputas. Com isso, quando terminaram, tinham se esquecido completamente do fruto e do jantar. Conversavam sobre as técnicas usadas por alguns cavaleiros de prata, quando Aioros apareceu, carregando um saco de pano, cheio e aparentemente pesado.

"Ah! Aí está você, sucessor! Eu estava procurando por você!"

"Aioros? Quero dizer, Grande Mestre? O que está fazendo fora do posto?"

"Eu vou acabar como um velho gordo naquele trono se não me exercitar, rapazes. Mas eu estava te procurando, porque queria te dar isto aqui!"

E o saco foi posto da frente de Seiya, repleto daqueles horríveis frutos.

"Como você gostou deles, pensei em te dar mais. Subi a montanha atrás da árvore que dava isso, sabia? Deu um trabalhão danado! O Shun sabe como fazer uma ótima solução com essas maravilhas, é só perguntar pra ele! Ah, e pegue um também, Shun!"

Shun ergueu as mãos, num gesto de recusa.

"Ah, muito obrigado, Grande Mestre, mas eu não preciso dele. Além disso, o aroma dele infelizmente não é do meu agrado."

"Oh, é mesmo? Então melhor pra você, Seiya, que gostou dele! Pode ficar com todos!"

E agora era tarde demais para dizer que também não gostava daquele negócio. Esperava que Shun o salvasse, mas seu amigo tinha um pouco de malícia quando o assunto era vê-lo dando uma de palhaço. Ficou apenas rindo dele e da situação.

Provavelmente se arrependeria pelo resto da vida, mas esticou a mão e segurou o saco. Aioros mostrou-se mais entusiasmado do que antes.

"E taí um cara que entende o que é coisa boa. Diferente de certos cavaleiros de Virgem que não gostam de aromas incríveis como o deste fruto, huh?"

"Desculpe, desculpe", disse Shun, ainda rindo.

"Certas pessoas não são refinadas. Mas ainda bem que o meu sucessor é! Estou tão feliz, Seiya! E estou tão feliz por você ser o meu sucessor! Eu espero muito de você!"

"Ahn… Obrigado?"

"De nada! Agora vou voltar ao meu posto! Ser o Grande Mestre não é nada fácil…"

Seiya esperou Aioros ir embora para comentar, frustrado:

"Esse cara só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. Não é possível, Shun."

"Você poderia dizer a verdade pra ele."

"Não depois de ele ter colocado toda essa pressão sobre mim! E agora não sei o que faço com essas coisas fedidas."

"Bem… Você pode…. Hum… É, boa sorte."

"Ei! Me ajude a pensar em algo!"

"Não consigo pensar em nada. Então, boa sorte."

"Se você não sabe o que fazer, eu também não sei. E agora eu tenho esses frutos horríveis… Estou pensando até em enterrá-los."

"É uma opção. Só não seja visto por ele enquanto os enterra."

"Seria um desastre…"

"Por que não dá de volta pra ele, Seiya?", sugeriu uma terceira voz. Era Hyoga, retornando de um trabalho.

"Eu não posso simplesmente devolver os presentes do Aioros, Hyoga."

Hyoga, de braços cruzados, com um sorriso malicioso, respondeu, enquanto olhava para o saco cheio de frutos.

"Não estou dizendo para devolver assim. Faça algo com eles e devolva pra ele."

"Está me dizendo para cortar e manusear essas coisas? Está louco?"

"Bem, é uma forma de descobrir se ele está brincando ou não. Para descobrir se alguém está brincando, entre na brincadeira e veja quem brinca mais. Caso contrário, se ele estiver tirando uma com a sua cara, isso nunca terá fim, Seiya. Ainda mais porque esse cara parece estar se divertindo bastante com você."

"Mas ele é o Aioros! É o cavaleiro que se sacrificou para salvar a Saori quando ela era só um bebê. Não há um cavaleiro deste mundo que não o respeite. É difícil acreditar que ele possa fazer algo assim comigo."

"Convenhamos, Seiya, o fato de você ser um ótimo cavaleiro não muda o fato de que você sempre chega atrasado em nossas reuniões e fica reclamando das coisas mais idiotas. Pode ser o mesmo caso do Aioros. Ele pode ser um cavaleiro excelente sem ser um anjo de coração puro. Pra descobrir isso, só jogando o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Se ele gostar de receber essas coisas de volta, será sincero. Mas se ele não gostar, é porque estava tirando uma com a sua cara, só porque você é o sucessor dele."

"O fato de eu ser o sucessor dele é motivo pra ele me pregar uma peça?"

"Acho que é motivo suficiente pra ele ficar curioso com você. Você é um sujeito bem aberto com seus amigos, mas não tanto com estranhos. E ele, por enquanto, é um estranho pra você. Então experimente fazer algo pra ele. Vai ser um bom teste."

"Você diz isso porque não vai me ajudar abrir os frutos."

"Hum… Você quer ajuda?"

"Lógico que quero!"

Seiya nunca viu um sorriso tão malicioso de Hyoga. Seu amigo queimou o cosmos e atirou um raio de gelo contra o pescoço de Seiya, que surpreso, não se defendeu a tempo. O ar congelante formou um incômodo colar.

"Ei! O que é isso, Hyoga?!"

"Permaneça com esse colar por trinta minutos. Em alguns dias, você conseguirá manusear os frutos sem nenhum problema, eu garanto! É um agradecimento pela ajuda que você me deu há dois meses. Boa sorte, amigão."

Mas o que teria feito para Hyoga sentir-se grato? Seiya ficou tentando lembrar enquanto esperava a meia hora, mas não conseguia pensar direito, porque Shun decidira continuar conversando sobre o Aioros.

"É verdade, ele deve estar bem curioso com você, Seiya. Sabe, se aparecesse um novo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, eu ficaria muito curioso para ir até ele e descobrir que tipo de pessoa é. Acho que o Hyoga tem razão quanto a isso. Sendo assim, você poderia tentar se aproximar dele, convidá-lo para uma taverna, o que acha?"

"Eu não sei, ele ficaria o tempo todo falando desses frutos."

"Aí é só insistir em mudar de assunto. Se quiser, eu te acompanho nessa."

"Só porque não tem frutos envolvidos nisso, não é?"

Shun riu, sem responder. Sua risada, afinal, era suficiente para indicar que Seiya adivinhara certo.

"Eu poderia perder a vida por você, Seiya, mas esse fruto definitivamente está em outro nível."

"Eu teria aceitado o fedor se fosse com você, Shun!"

"Não, não teria", respondeu ele, rindo. "Eu te conheço bem demais. Somos amigos há tantos anos que eu sei exatamente o que você faria ou não, Seiya, e posso provar. Basta me dizer qual é a situação, e eu direi como você agiria. Quer testar?"

Shun não mentia quando dizia que o conhecia tão bem. Seiya pensou em diversas situações, e obteve respostas corretas. Acabou se distraindo da questão anterior: qual era o favor que fizera por Hyoga há dois meses? Passada meia hora, voltou a recordar dos eventos de dois meses atrás. Eles tinham se encontrado em uma festa de aniversário de um cavaleiro de prata… mas não havia favor algum. A única coisa que acontecera entre ele e Hyoga era que este reclamara por Seiya tê-lo ajudado a terminar um prato de petiscos na mesa, quando o amigo simplesmente estava esperando que esfriassem um pouco. Para piorar, havia sido a última porção disponível na taverna. Lembrava que Hyoga ficara irritado com ele por causa da "ajuda".

Espere. Aquilo não era uma ajuda, e sim uma "ajuda", com todas as aspas do mundo! Arrancou o colar de gelo, embora já tivesse passado meia hora. Logo começou a espirrar com certa frequência.

"Ih, Seiya, será que você não está pegando um resfriado?", comentou Shun.

Estaria? Aquilo não era ajuda coisa alguma e sim, uma vingança!

* * *

Maldito Hyoga. O prato de petiscos valia tanto a ponto de causar-lhe um resfriado?! Seiya checou o termômetro mais uma vez: 37,0°C. Ao menos a febre estava passando. O nariz estava irritado de tão entupido de catarro, e não havia fruto fedido que o salvasse daquela situação.

Seika entrou em seu quarto, carregando uma bandeja com um remédio, um chá e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

"Eu fiz pra você ficar mais contente, maninho."

Só a Seika o compreendia! Como não amar sua irmã, que era praticamente uma mãe?

"Seika, você é meu verdadeiro anjo da guarda sabia! Eu adoro bolo de chocolate!"

"E eu não sei? Tem mais na cozinha. E tome o remédio."

"Eu vou tomar. Obrigado."

E foi quando Seiya entendeu a intenção de Hyoga ao provocar-lhe aquele resfriado. Ao dar a mordida no delicioso bolo de chocolate de Seika, não sentiu aroma algum, apenas o açúcar. Esperava ao menos sentir um pouquinho do sabor, mas nem um vestígio. Perdera o olfato por completo.

"Como está o bolo, Seiya?", perguntou Seika.

"Está uma delicia! Ninguém faz esse bolo como você, Seika! Eu adorei!"

"Que bom, querido. Assim você se anima um pouco."

Ele precisava se certificar de convidar Hyoga para um treino depois daquilo, com direito a um belo soco na cara do amigo. Mas, por ora, resolveu aproveitar o momento para lidar com os terríveis frutos. Pediu para Seika sair para se divertir, pegou as terríveis bolotas e colocou-as na mesa. Seriam elas tão fedidas que passariam pelo seu olfato temporariamente afetado? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Posicionou a faca sobre o fruto, respirou fundo e cortou-o.

Não sentiu cheiro algum! Ok, era hora de preparar um presentinho para o Grande Mestre.

* * *

Precisava aproveitar enquanto estava sem olfato. Apesar de doente, foi no mesmo dia para o salão do Grande Mestre para levar o resultado de seus esforços. Aioros estava ocupado, lendo e assinando uma pilha de papéis. Aparentemente, ser o Grande Mestre era um trabalho mais cansativo do que se imaginava. Quando o viu, levantou-se, estralou a coluna e abriu o braços, alegre.

"Se não é o meu sucessor! Eu precisava de um intervalo mesmo! Chega mais, Seiya!"

"Heh, parece que ser o Grande Mestre não está fazendo bem para o seu corpo."

"Não mesmo. Eu preciso treinar mais. Quer treinar? Se bem que… Não, danem-se os relatórios, eu topo treinar com você a qualquer hora."

"Estou me recuperando de um resfriado, minha irmã iria me matar se me visse treinando."

"Ah… Que droga."

"Mas eu trouxe a coisa perfeita para você melhorar suas articulações. Eis aqui a solução que fiz com os frutos que você me deu! Veja!"

E, logo em seguida, Seiya abriu o pote e mostrou-o a Aioros, sorridente. E tal como prevera, o Grande Mestre de uns passos atrás, cobrindo o nariz com o manto.

"Ah! É… puxa, você realmente fez a solução… Incrível… Uh…"

A reação de Aioros dizia tudo. Seiya enfim percebeu a verdadeira face do famoso cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"Você não disse que adorava esse aroma?"

"Ah… Eu disse? Ah… Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro, amigão!"

Seiya agarrou-lhe o braço, impedindo-o de ir.

"Nada disso! Não vou te deixar ir até que experimente esta loção que fiz só para o senhor, Grande Mestre! Por que não experimenta nas costas, que parecem tão duras?"

"Ah! Eu não estou com dor! Eu juro!"

"Não está ou só está com medo do incrível aroma desse fruto? Hein?"

"Ah… Ok! Eu confesso! Eu odeio esse cheiro! Eu só estava brincando com você, ok? Agora feche isso, antes que eu vomite!"

Satisfeito, Seiya fechou o pote.

"Eu odeio comida amarga, e nem cheguei a experimentar essa coisa horrível."

"Nem eu, nunca cheguei a esse ponto. Eu só usei esse fruto para pregar peças nas pessoas. Apesar de ser verdade essa coisa de ele ser medicinal."

"Então por que você quis fazer isso comigo?"

"Porque você é o meu sucessor, mas é distante comigo!"

"Porque você é o Grande Mestre!"

"Eu não quero que me chame de Grande Mestre, eu quero ser o seu amigo, oras!"

"Por que não falou isso antes, então?"

"Porque você estava sendo formal demais comigo na mansão, eu não conseguia uma abertura!"

Seiya soltou um suspiro, voltou a agarrar o braço de Aioros e começou a arrastá-lo.

"O… O que está fazendo?"

"Eu peguei um resfriado, fiz a minha irmã sair de casa só pra fazer essa loção fedida pra você. Agora eu estou sem ninguém para cuidar de mim enquanto me recupero."

"Você parece bem o suficiente para sarar sozinho de um resfriado!"

"Não quero saber. Você vai ter assumir a responsabilidade por isso, Aioros. Vamos."

"Aaah! Os relatórios!"

"Esqueça essas porcarias, vamos!"

"Mas por que eu tenho que cuidar de você resfriado?"

"Porque você é meu antecessor, o que te faz responsável pelo meu bem-estar!"

"Você é responsável pelo seu bem-estar, já é um adulto! Além do mais, eu não sou seu mestre, sou só o cara que vestiu a armadura de Sagitário antes de você!"

"O Hyoga me deu esse maldito resfriado só pra eu perder o meu olfato e conseguir fazer uma loção com esses frutos! Então a culpa foi sua."

"A culpa não foi do Hyoga?"

"Também, mas foi você que começou com isso!"

"Aaaah!"

Apesar de reclamar o tempo inteiro, Aioros não ofereceu nenhuma resistência para ser arrastado até a casa de Sagitário. E, chegando lá, começou a distrair-se com os objetos da casa, feito uma criança curiosa, para depois começar a preparar um chá, que, segundo ele, era milagroso para gripe. Seiya não sabia se seria mais uma brincadeira de seu veterano, mas desta vez, estava disposto a se divertir.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
